Cylon
The first Cylons were created by the Human Federation as workers for dangerous locations - mostly on outer-world colonies. They were implanted with an advanced AI, which gradually grew more and more sophisticated as tasks became more complicated or dangerous. Eventually, they were used as soldiers in conflicts against pirates or occasionally, other conflicting colonies. One day, however, the Cylons rose up against the Human Federation and a vicious struggle followed, resulting in the deaths of thousands and the destruction of four major colonies. An armistice was declared and the Cylons used the short peace to just...leave. Over the next few decades, the Cylons are completely off the Human Federation's radar. Than, quite unexpectedly, they returned with a fantastic degree of force with them. Their technology had changed, their appereances have changed (from machine to very human-looking) and they were on a mission. In a matter of a few hours, they destroyed a large majority of the Human Federation's out colonies, an action they justified with the years of slavery that humans forced upon their kind. The hostilities finally ended in the orbit of Earth, after an enormous conflict that involved the entirety of the Human Federation's armada. T he Cylons once again retreated. Less than a week later, they returned with smaller numbers and with a truce in mind - they felt they had made the humans pay enough. The Human Federation, bitter - but not willing to fight against the Cylon war-machine again - agreed to the truce and once again the Cylons left. The Cylons are not part of any known faction, though their interests have typically fallen in line with the United Galatic Alliance. For obvious reasons, they keep their distance from the fully-recovered Human Federation. Special *+2 STR, +2 CON, +1 INT *Character gains SN 1 to any one ability score. *'Computer Interface': Through cutting of one's skin (1d4+1 damage) and inserting a data wire, Cylons can interface with computers to great effect. +8 to Computer Use. *'Resurrection': If a Cylon-humanoid is killed, they are automatically resurrected at a Cylon Resurrection ship. They lose'' all equipment and influence their character had. If the Cylon is not within range of a Cylon Resurrection ship (DM's discretion) then they are killed. Racial Feats '''Computer Jack' : '''Some Cylons have implanted computer jacks on their arms to allow for computer interfacing without damaging themselves. The character can interface with computers without harming themselves. Also, character gains +2 additional to Computer Use skill. '''Hatred of Humanity : '''Not all Cylons were appeased with the past wars against the Human Federation. The character gains +4 to BaB when in combat against humans. '''Centurion Guard : S'''ome Cylon-human travel with a guard of Centurions. The character begins game with two completely loyal Cylon Centurions. (35hp, 18AC, Claw (1d8), Gun (2d6). Must be taken at character creation. '' '''Sleeper Agent :''' During the Human-Cylon War, many Cylons were sent to Earth as humans...without knowledge of being a Cylon. After the war, many of them were left behind - all thinking they were human. At the DM's discretion, something may trigger an activation of the Sleeper's programming - which was typically to destroy a HF installation, starship or leader. Once the program is complete, the Cylon regains control with only scattered memories of what happened. Character may consider themselves a part of the Human Federation. '''Must be taken at character creation. '' Category:Race Category:Unaffiliated Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Artificial